1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of building construction. In particular the present invention relates to a building construction and a method of constructing multi-level buildings.
The method of the present invention is particularly suitable for use with truss-roofed structures. The construction method of the present invention may be applied to single and multi-level buildings of all kinds, including dwellings and commercial structures as well as prefabricated and temporary buildings.
The present invention will hereafter be described with particular reference to bi-level constructions nevertheless it will be appreciated that it is not thereby limited to such applications.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For a variety of reasons, buildings and in particular dwellings for housing originally constructed as single level structures are sometimes extended to include at least one additional level, thus increasing living space without encroaching upon surrounding land space.
The procedures for adding a second level to a house for example, require complete dismantling of the existing roof structure and are relatively expensive and time consuming.
A householder also must put up with considerable inconvenience during the construction period which may last 6-7 weeks. Inconvenience arises not only because services such as gas, water, electricity etc. must be disconnected at various times during the construction process but also because of disruption to normal living processes resulting from the presence of building personnel and materials.